Let The Door Be Lock'd
Let The Door Be Lock'd is the twelfth episode of Season Six and the 101st episode overall. Synopsis Judd puts a lock on the bathroom door, but will it be enough to stop Mandy the Mauler? Plot Loretta is thrilled to find Judd finally installing a lock on the bathroom door. Judd doesn’t reveal the reason, but it seems both he and Pascalle have had embarrassing moments walking in on each other in said bathroom. But a visitor arrives – Mandy the Mauler, Cheryl’s younger sister. This causes consternation for Loretta and particularly Pascalle, who both know Mandy’s track record. Mandy always had a thing for Wolf and when she inevitably failed on this score, she would onto the next man available. The resulting Mandy Effect is always chaos. Eric and Sparky are warring over Angel, but news of Mandy’s arrival distracts them. Mandy is flirting with Judd when she reveals how she heard of Cheryl’s problems. She ran into Wolf in Australia – he’d been in touch with Cheryl. Pascalle tries to warn Judd off predatory Mandy, but he is mostly upset to hear of the Cheryl/Wolf connection. Pascalle distributes a general warning of Mandy’s arrival, but Jethro is unconcerned and Grandpa encouraged. Every male West associate has had some kind of Mandy-related incident, including Munter. Mandy now harnesses Judd to bounce her suitors, claiming she is only here for Cheryl. At this everyone realises she’s chosen her target – Judd. Hayden still sees plenty of potential to tease Loretta – if Judd turns her down, she could move onto the closest male. But Pascalle, who has disconcerting feelings of her own for Judd, is worried. She is further disturbed when there is no sign of Mandy or Judd. Cheryl is also disturbed to hear of Mandy’s visit. Jethro is not upset at all, because if Mandy should roll Judd and Cheryl should find out, then Judd will be gone. Grandpa realises Jethro had a cunning hand in all this and likes the cut of his gib. To drown her sorrows and her fears, Pascalle gets pissed with Aaron Spiller as Judd goes out to dinner with Mandy. And when Cheryl rings, he ignores her call. Pascalle bonds with Aaron and finds out he is working for Loretta in exchange for sexual services. Pascalle wakes up on the couch with Aaron, and suspects Judd has got it on with Mandy. When Judd enquires about Pascalle and Aaron, Pascalle is upset. She takes her ire out on Loretta, for using Aaron as a sex slave. Loretta is unrepentant. Inspired by Pascalle, Aaron and Sparky quit their life of sex slavery – and Loretta (via Pascalle) gets Cheryl on her case about running a brothel. Pascalle gets further evidence of the Judd/Mandy hook up and in her despair, agrees to a date with Aaron. Hayden flirts with Mandy, and finally gets Loretta to agree to a night at a hotel to keep him safe, as Cheryl calls Judd. She feels upset that he kept the brothel news from her, but he feels equally betrayed by her undisclosed connection with Wolf. Judd is disturbed to see Pascalle going out with Aaron, but not as disturbed as those who witness her pashing him at the pub. But Grandpa reveals Jethro’s role in Mandy’s visit, and Pascalle is angry. She goes home to confront Mandy about this and her thing for Cheryl’s men. Because it seems that Mandy did once get it on with Wolf – as Pascalle and Jethro both saw then they were kids. Judd gets Aaron to take Mandy away, as he calms Pascalle. She reassures that she will not tell about him sleeping with Mandy – and Judd is non-plussed. He didn’t get it on with Mandy, she’s not the type of woman he could love. Pascalle is thrilled to hear this, but fighting her feelings. A battle she loses as she hears Judd trying to fix the bathroom door again. And now it seems that he also has feelings for her. On the new day, Cheryl calls up to apologise, but something momentous has already happened. Pascalle and Judd have got it on. Category:Season Six